Little Miss Giggles
Little Miss Giggles is the fourteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Red in pigtails *'Family': none *'Comedy': Laughing *'Friends': Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Funny, the rest of the characters *'Rivals': none *'Occupation': Comedian *'Species': Shaped Human *'Colour of the nose': Yellow *'Likes': Giggling, fun things *'Dislikes': Losing her giggle *'Job': Loves to giggle, laugh and have fun *'Features': Yellow clips *Nationality: American (US), Somerset (UK) *'Voice Actresses': Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Catherine Disher (US dub), Reba West (The Mr. Men Show), Claire Morgan (UK dub) Story Little Miss Giggles can't stop giggling! She giggled all day and night, even while she's asleep! One day during her daily walk, she loses her giggle, and meets Mr. Happy, he takes her to Mr. Funny so she can giggle again, but no matter how hard Mr. Funny tried, he cannot get back her giggle. Mr. Topsy-Turvy suggests that they go see Dr. Make-you-well, but he cannot do anything for her. To solve the problem, Mr. Happy gives Little Miss Giggles a "giggle", and she giggled again. ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Giggles is in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She's voiced by Reba West and Claire Morgan. She almost looks the same as she did in the books except she is a darker shade of blue, her hair is a darker red, a different pattern of freckles on her left cheek and her clips no longer have holes in them. When she giggles, she can sometimes get out of control. Some of the characters like Mr. Grumpy think she's annoying at times but she can't help it when she giggles all the time. She has various jobs, including a part-time firefighter, and is usually a phone receptionist for a company, giggling when those who call mention their problems. A running gag with her is that when she's working as a receptionist, she still manages to send out someone to the person who called even when she's still giggling on the phone. Trivia *First Appearance: Picnics (Speaking) *Her feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *In the episode, Picnics, (only in the US version), Little Miss Giggles appeared having a picnic with Mr. Funny and Mr. Funny made her laugh. *Little Miss Giggles' UK voice is voiced by the same voice actress as Little Miss Curious UK voice, Claire Morgan (who is also an artist who was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland.) The only difference is that Miss Giggles has a British/Somerset accent while Miss Curious has a Welsh/Cardiff accent. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners probably because she doesn't appear angry. *She was kidnapped by a pterodactyl and was found in a cave in the episode, Machines. *Her giggling is always out of control. *She was seen as a policewoman in the episode, Fairies & Gnomes. *She had been angry once, and only once, in the episode, Cinema. *She plays ball with Miss Sunshine in the episode, Seashore. *She is one of the seventeen blue characters in the book series, and one of the seven blue characters in The Mr. Men Show. *She's one of the few characters who felt bad that Mr. Bump got hurt in the episode, Supermarket. Then she giggled at the end though that may be because she can't help her giggles, implying that she doesn't care if he gets hurt. *She can't even finish a sentence. *She is always the person that works for hotlines, and somehow a Mr. Man or Little Miss that she sends gets at the caller's house instantly. *She giggles in the episode, Game Shows. *Even though Little Miss Giggles is the fourteenth book in the Little Miss series, she is placed seventh in the Little Miss Library, before Little Miss Helpful which was the seventh book in the Little Miss series, though she is placed eighth in the Little Miss Library. *When Little Miss Giggles talks to Mr. Fussy at the cinema where they show two movies, "Gamma Goo from Planet 9" and Space Cows from Space" in the US version, but in the UK dub, she said "The Kangaroo" and "The...", and she started laughing. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Risette (French) *Unsere Inge Immerfroh (German) *Miss Risitas (Spanish) *Mevrouwtje Giechel (Dutch) *Mała Chichotka (Polish) *笑嘻嘻小姐 (Taiwan) *웃음양 (Korean) *Η Κυρία Χαχανούλα (Greek) *クスクスちゃん (Japanese) *Мисс Хихи (Russian) *Lille Frøken Fnis (Danish) *Senhora Risinhos (Portuguese) *ألانيسا دهوكه (Alanisah dahhukah) (Arabic) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Mr. Funny *Mr. Topsy-Turvy *Dr. Make-you-well Other Appearances These are other books that this character appears in. *Mr. Marvelous *Little Miss Fabulous *Mr. Happy Finds a Hobby Cartoon Appearances: *A Job for Little Miss Giggles (TV) (Her own episode of the 1995 cartoon) *Mr. Clever's Invention (TV) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (TV) (mentioned) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *The Great Alphabet Hunt (intro only) *The Mr. Men Show (Season 2) Gallery Little_Miss_Giggles1.PNG|Little Miss Giggles on the back of the Little Miss Books. little-miss-giggles2.PNG Little-miss-giggles-3.PNG Little_Miss_Giggles_4A.PNG LITTLE_MISS_GIGGLES_5A.PNG|Jokes make her giggle! little-miss-giggles-6a.PNG Little-Miss-Giggles_7A.PNG little_miss_giggles-8a.PNG|She cannot stop giggling! little-miss-giggles-9a.jpg Little_Miss_Giggles_10A.PNG LITTLE-MISS-GIGGLES-11A.png Little_miss_giggles_12a.png|Kids love her Little-Miss-Giggles_13a.png|Hee hee! Little_Miss_Giggles-14A.png Little_miss_giggles-15a.png|She's rolling on the floor laughing! Artwork from ''The Mr. Men Show'' Giggles2.png|Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Little Miss Giggles.jpg|Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Giggles.png|Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Screenshots IMG 1886.png Pixar (5).png Screensnaps (3727).png Miss_giggles.jpg|Screenshot from the official website Knockknock.png Cleanupthoseashes.png Iknowitwillfit.png Ticklemeallyouwant.png Brokenglassslipper.png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men Show website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Red hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with freckles Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns